


史特萊夫家的日常

by 7thhibiku



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:35:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7thhibiku/pseuds/7thhibiku
Summary: *ooc*喜聞樂見ABO*日常小段子*單元喜劇*(看心情)持續更新中……
Relationships: Angeal Hewley/Genesis Rhapsodos, Sephiroth/Cloud Strife, Zack Fair/Aerith Gainsborough
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

“抱歉，賽菲羅斯，你剛才說什麼?”利夫的聲音從PHS的另一端傳來，他好像有點焦急:“別開玩笑了，這是緊急任務。”

“我沒在開玩笑，利夫。”賽菲羅斯無奈地說:“我去不了，讓安吉爾，或者傑尼西斯去吧，不然札克斯也行。”

“安吉爾和傑尼西斯在度蜜月，札克斯在冰雪村。”利夫說道:“我知道你在放侍產假，但這邊真的沒辦法了。”

“那就讓那個文森特去好了。”賽菲羅斯不耐煩地答道:“我真的沒辦法，利夫，克勞德把我的正宗拿去築巢了。”

賽菲羅斯掛掉了利夫的電話，他回頭望向坐在床上露出勝利笑容的克勞德，嘆了口氣。他的伴侶昨天開始為了馬上要出生的孩子築巢，從衣櫃裏翻出他所有的大衣和內衣褲，在他們特大的床上圍了一個圈，然後開始挺着大肚子在家裏蒐集賽菲羅斯的日用品，杯子、牙刷、刷子，還有毛巾，只要是沾有賽菲羅斯氣息的東西都不能幸免。

這是克勞德的第一胎，醫生說他一下子就懷了三個寶寶，肚子已經比一般孕夫大得多，賽菲羅斯一整天看着他跑來跑去，把東西搬出搬入的，只能緊緊跟隨其後，生怕他碰到撞到，賽菲羅斯出入戰場這麼多年都沒有這麼緊張過。

克勞德第一次築巢，他研究了好久，想要把那堆屬於賽菲羅斯的雜物放置得好看些，完美些，結果忙了大半天，總算弄得滿意，他抱過賽菲羅斯的枕頭，躺在上邊，卻總覺得欠缺了些什麼。

於是他看到了賽菲羅斯擱在他們大床邊的太刀正宗。

克勞德一雙藍眼睛渴望地瞅着賽菲羅斯，又摸了摸自己的大肚子，賽菲羅斯就這樣自動自覺地把愛刀雙手奉上了。

本來只要等克勞德把孩子生下來，正宗就自然會還給他，但現在利夫的一通電話，逼着他要和克勞德交涉一下。

克勞德抱着那把長長的刀子，把臉蛋貼到刀鞘上，告訴賽菲羅斯:“你想都不要想，它要陪着寶寶。”

“克勞德……”

“不行。”

好吧，賽菲羅斯只能暗自向利夫說聲對不起。他坐在巢的外面，摸了摸克勞德毛茸茸的金髮，克勞德舒服地哼了哼鼻子，他讓賽菲羅斯進來，然後依在他胸膛上。賽菲羅斯安撫地摸過他的臉，然後把手按到克勞德的肚子上，克勞德閉上雙眼，他能感受到賽菲羅斯的溫暖由掌心傳到他肚子上，而他們的寶寶也感受到父親的呵護，高興地動了一會。

一個星期後，寶寶要出生了。

醫生來到將軍的家，他們的銀髮將軍和平日完全是兩個樣子，他看起來失魂落魄的，完全處於不知所措的狀態，他兩位好友在旁邊安慰着。

“不過是生個孩子。”傑尼西斯說:“才不會出什麼事。你又不是不知道你家那位有多強悍。”

“沒錯，賽菲羅斯。”安吉爾補充着說道:“我記得你們去蜜月回來後，你身上的瘀青和傷疤好像一個月也褪不掉，如果我不是早知道你們的第二性別，說不定會想歪。”

賽菲羅斯暫時不想和這兩個人說話，他不應該選擇讓他們作伴，可能札克斯會比較適合，至少他那位可愛的女朋友更懂得安慰別人。

過了一整晚，三個寶寶終於順利誕生，賽菲羅斯用顫抖着的雙手接過其中一個小嬰兒，覺得自己好像捧住了全個世界。

“你太誇張了。”克勞德疲憊地窩在他的巢裏，手裏還握着賽菲羅斯的正宗，他的孩子就躺在他身邊，一個含着大姆指，睜着綠眼睛打量着克勞德，另一個就睡得口水都滴來了。

賽菲羅斯半跪在床上，他俯下身，輕輕吻過克勞德的額頭:“謝謝你，克勞德。”

克勞德只是瞪了他一眼，然後閉上眼睛，帶着微笑陷入夢鄉。

三年後。

“賽菲羅斯，我跟你說，這是緊急任務。”利夫氣急敗壞地說:“你和克勞德，我需要你們到金碟一趟，孩子交給蒂法就可以了，他們不是很喜歡第七天堂的飛鏢遊戲嗎?”

賽菲羅斯打開了PHS的免提功能，和旁邊的克勞德一起聽利夫的抱怨。

“我沒有辦法，利夫。”賽菲羅斯說:“讓安吉爾和傑尼西斯去，他們又沒生孩子，時間多的是。”

“他們在巴諾拉探親，我聯絡不上他們。”利夫嚷道:“順帶一提，札克斯在放婚假，文森特在冬眠。”

“那你自己去好了。”克勞德咕噥了聲。

賽菲羅斯親了親他伴侶的臉頰，帶着歉意說:“抱歉，利夫，我們真的幫不了你。我的正宗被那三個小惡魔偷走了，我和克勞德正要去找他們。”

他掛了利夫的電話，克勞德抿着嘴，等他找到那三個小惡魔，絕對不能輕饒他們，就算是賽菲羅斯給他們求饒也不行。

賽菲羅斯看着黑起臉來的克勞德，安撫似起摸了摸他的臉頰，然後牽起他的手，兩人一起踏出他們的家。

(沒有了)


	2. Chapter 2

三歲的卡達裘蹲在家裏二樓的欄柵邊緣，偷偷地看着一樓的克勞德爸爸，剛才他和賽菲羅斯爸爸一同下班回來，兩人一踏進家門，也沒有問候他們的三個兒子，自顧自地在家中的門廊擁吻起。

說起來，昨天晚上他有聽到兩個爸爸在討論什麼發情期，什麼避孕之類的話題，雖然卡達裘還小，聽不太懂他們的話，但他知道賽菲羅斯爸爸打算對他的克勞德爸爸使壞，因為他們的房間之後傳來克勞德爸爸聽起來很痛苦的低吟聲。

卡達裘瞇起了翠綠的眼睛，銀色的瀏海掩蓋了他半張臉。賽菲羅斯爸爸是他佔據克勞德爸爸的一大障礙，但賽菲羅斯爸爸實在太強大，他現在還打不過。卡達裘不甘心地咬了咬大姆指的指甲，他想要快點長大，然後變強，然後克勞德爸爸就是他的了。

這時，有人從背後抱住了他，卡達裘不用回頭，也知道那是他的兄弟，比他晚了數分鐘出生的亞袓，還有他們之中最小的羅茲。

他的兩個弟弟都是笨蛋，他們和卡達裘一樣，深愛着克勞德爸爸，但他們和卡達裘不一樣，都臣服於賽菲羅斯爸爸的強大下，完全沒要把他們的父親打倒的打算。

“又在偷看克勞德爸爸。”亞祖摟着卡達裘脖子，在他耳邊輕聲說道，亞祖一頭長長的銀髮垂了下來，碰到卡達裘的小手臂。

卡達裘哼了聲，他放開握着欄柵的手，回過頭，看到羅茲正抱着他的小雲玩偶，瞪着樓下還在接吻的兩位父親。

亞祖抱住卡達裘，壞笑着說:“別哭，羅茲。”

羅茲的綠色眼睛已經泡滿了淚水，他咬着下唇，一副可憐巴巴的模樣。

卡達裘站了起來，他甩開了亞祖摟住他脖子的手，然後一把搶下羅茲的小雲玩偶，羅茲瞪大了眼睛，呆呆地看着自己的哥哥。

“噢。”亞祖輕嘆了聲，他掩着嘴微笑，看着卡達裘把小雲玩偶從二樓的欄柵扔了下去。

樓下的賽菲羅斯沒有回頭，一手抓住飛向他後腦枕的玩偶。銀髮男人放開自己的愛侶，他偏過頭來，一對綠眼睛冷冰冰地瞪着家裏的二樓，目光落在自己的三個兒子身上。

羅茲爆出驚天動地的哭泣聲。

克勞德連忙推開了賽菲羅斯，一個閃身就來到二樓，抱起了他的小兒子。羅茲的小手抓住克勞德的衣領，小聲地啜泣起來。

“卡達裘!亞祖!”克勞德自然知道罪魁禍首是誰，他三個兒子的惡作劇永遠都是由卡達裘帶頭，亞祖拐着羅茲一起起哄。

卡達裘露出一副委屈地表情，他抓住克勞德的褲管，小聲喚了聲:“爸爸……”

克勞德胸口一悶，他和賽菲羅斯最近都在忙着工作，還要準備克勞德即將到來的發情期，克勞德已經有一段時間沒有陪伴過這三個小惡魔，這時候，他的寶貝兒子像這樣子拉着他撒嬌，克勞德已經心軟了，他蹲下來，摸了摸卡達裘的小腦袋，又伸手抱抱一邊的阿祖。

這時，梯級傳來沉穩的腳步聲。

克勞德放下不再哭泣的羅茲，他回過頭，望向高高在上的賽菲羅斯，銀髮男人把小雲玩偶塞回羅茲懷中，小兒子露出呆呆的笑容，但他很快就笑不出來。

賽菲羅斯拉起了蹲在地上的克勞德，他冷淡地掃過三個兒子一眼，然後宣布說道:“接下來三天，我和克勞德有重要的事要辦，你們得住到札克斯的家去。”

他還重點強調了一下'重要的事'這四隻字。

卡達裘的臉'刷'的一下子變得蒼白，他不可置信地瞪着自己的父親，然後轉向他的克勞德爸爸，說:“札克斯的家?不就是那個粉紅大嬸的家嗎?”

“粉紅……”克勞德驚呆地睜大了眼睛，他敲了敲卡達裘的腦袋，斥責着說:“卡達裘，不准沒有禮貌!”

卡達裘一臉不服，說:“那個大嬸比克勞德爸爸還老。我討厭她!”

“我也不要!”羅茲也是一臉震驚，他抱住小雲玩偶尖叫道:“我不要!不要!不要!不要!”

克勞德看着開始鬧起來的兩個兒子，腦袋一揪一揪地痛，巴雷特家的瑪琳就從沒有像他三個兒子那樣胡鬧過。

“爸爸不要我們了嗎?”一直安靜站在一旁的亞祖拉過克勞德的手，抽着鼻子問道。

克勞德又開始良心不安了，但他的發情期馬上要來了，把兒子留在家裏會不方便，本來他是想拜託蒂法的，但不巧的是，她剛好到卡姆進貨，這幾天都不在第七天堂。

“就算你們把眼珠也哭得掉下來，還是得到札克斯的家去。”賽菲羅斯的聲音淡淡地響起，三個孩子都不動不鬧了，敏感的他們都知道父親要生氣了。

“只是三天。”克勞德跟他們勾勾手指，許下承諾:“你們可以跟札克斯學習劍術，他會把魔晶石借給你們的(雖然克勞德強烈不希望札克斯這麼做)。"

卡達裘低着頭，憤怒瞪着家裏的木地板，他知道這是因為那個該死的發情期，他的克勞德爸爸又要被賽菲羅斯爸爸單獨霸佔三天，而可憐的卡達裘，還有他兩個笨蛋弟弟，還得面對那個可怕的粉紅大嬸，他只要一想到那個老女人，屁股就開始痛了。

這全都是發情期和賽菲羅斯爸爸的錯!

(沒有了)


End file.
